1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security monitoring, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for security monitoring of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a webcam provides an interface to connect a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, a random access memory, a read only memory, a cache system, or a combination of the aforementioned hardware. The webcam can be used for security monitoring or common monitoring. However, the webcam for security monitoring, in general, may be accessed by users without authentication.